


The Dangers of Secretly Dating Your Incredibly Attractive Best Friend

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: D/s dynamic sorta, F/M, possessive dirk, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Roxy have opted not to tell anyone they're dating because there's a betting pool in the student lounge over when or if the pair will get together. Unfortunately for Dirk, this means the general public assume Roxy is unattached, and Roxy is far from mousy and invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Secretly Dating Your Incredibly Attractive Best Friend

"Come on, it'll only be for a few minutes. I just wanna say hi to some friends since we're all leaving for break so soon!" Roxy pouted, her clothes draped over one arm as she bet over the sofa Dirk was stretched out on. 

"Yeah, okay. We can stop in for like, fifteen minutes tops, and then we're coming back here. I don't wanna watch that greaser wanna be drool all over you for any longer than necessary." 

"We could just give up and tell everyone, then no one would even look at me for fear you'd beat 'em up." 

"Nah, we've gotta outlast at least the bets made by people we don't like. Then we can tell everyone, when only people we like are getting money out of it."

"Yeah yeah okay, but only if I can out us by wearing a t-shirt that says 'Yes, I am screwing Dirk Strider, you can stop asking now.' to class." Dirk laughed and pulled himself off the couch, watching as Roxy swapped her pajamas for a black tanktop and a bubble gum pink miniskirt. He strolled towards her, grabbing her waist from behind and pressing his lips into her ear.

"You can wear anything you want as long as I get to rip it off later." Roxy giggled and spun around, leaning up to kiss him quickly. 

"Mmm, you drive a pretty... hard bargain, sir." she pushed the syllables of the word hard dramatically before winking and flouncing away to recover her standard black party heels. "Now let's get goin' so we can come back and watch a movie and you don't have to watch frat boys stare at my, admittedly very nice, ass."

With a nod and a roll of his eyes, Dirk waved Roxy out of the door and they headed down the street to one of the neighboring apartments for a party being thrown by some of Roxy's more party heavy friends. Even before they were dating, Dirk had always addressed them with a certain measure of caution, never sure how safe or trust worthy they were. Not that Roxy wasn't fully capable of defending herself, she absolutely was, Dirk simply didn't like the idea of her being around people that could want to take advantage of her, even if she'd never let them. Roxy, thankfully, found his protective tendencies endearing rather than annoying or a red flag. Since they'd begun dating, he'd begun to think she saw them as a little more than endearing, even. She seemed to enjoy the way he got riled up when people looked at her too long. Not long after leaving the apartment, Roxy was knocking on a neighbor's door, the vague sound of bad house music leaking out. 

"Heyyyyy, Rox-star!" the girl who answered the door said with a grin. "Oh and Dirk! Wassup, man?" Dirk nodded and followed Roxy through the doorway, his eyes scanning the room from behind his shades, trying to see if anyone he held particular distaste for was there. 

"We're not stayin' too long, I just wanted to drop in and say hey before everyone goes home for the holidays and shit. Make an appearance, yada yada, you know how it goes radshades!" Roxy slapped her friend on the back, and the taller girl nodded in response, laughing. 

"You know I do gurl. Don't worry about it, I'm glad ya dropped by even if it's just that, dropping by." The other girl wandered away after that, leaving Roxy hovering by the sound system, Dirk standing off a little ways to keep an eye on her. He grimmaced as a familiar face approached her. He didn't know why Roxy put up with that pompadoured asshole. He made Dirk want to punch a hole in a wall. 

"Hey there, sugar." he leaned up against the wall, as close to her as socially acceptable, and smirked "Don't you look grand tonight."

"Awww thanks. Good to see ya. How goes it?" she grinned easily, seemingly unphased by how close he was. Dirk made a face. 

"Pretty swell now that my favorite blonde's here." he winked And Roxy laughed, but Dirk could sense an edge of discomfort in her voice. At least he thought so.

"Well aren't you a sweet talker tonight?"

"Been awhile since someone as good lookin' as you was around." he raised an eyebrow, leering at her. "So, hotstuff, you got plans tonight?"

"Yeah." Dirk interrupted suddenly from his corner. "Yeah she does. Come one, Rox." he looked at her expectantly, his jaw set in a harsh line.

"Sorry Cro, bestie business calls." she shrugged and wiggled her fingers before turning to follow Dirk out of the apartment, waving a good bye to a few friends as she did. She frowned, looking down at the way Dirk's fists were clenched, and once they were clear of the party and headed back to his place, she rubbed at his fists with her finger tips "You okay, DiStri?"

"I hate that fucking scumbag. Lookin' at you like you're some doll or toy or piece of meat he can just take." 

"Aw Dirky, he don't mean any harm." she stroked the side of his face as he unlocked the front door of his apartment and she followed after him, shutting and locking the door behind him. As she was sliding the bar in place, she heard a crash. "Shit, Dirk?" she called, slipping out of her heels and jogging barefoot into the other room. "Oooh, you big dumbass what'd you do?" she frowned, witnessing a scene of Dirk rubbing his knuckles and staring angrily at a now slightly dented and splinted Ikea end table. "Come on, lemme clean you up." she shook her head and pulled him towards the bathroom. 

Gently, she washed off his hand, since the skin on his knuckles was just barely bleeding. She checked it for splinters of wood or paint or anything like that, but found none. 

"What'd you do that for anyway? It's just Cro, he's a douche but he's harmless." 

"Please. He was practically begging you to fuck him. It was disgusting. He doesn't deserve to look at you like that. Only I can look at you like that." he frowned. Roxy tutted, shaking her head as she rubbing his hand with her fingers. 

"I know, Dirky. But it's okay. he can look all he wants, he's never gonna get to touch." she winked "Now sit still, big boy, and lemme kiss your booboo." she grinned, pressing a gently kiss to each of his injured knuckles one by one. She then kissed the undamaged knuckles on his other hands, before moving back to the quickly bruising ones and kissing them again, slowly.

"I still hate the way other dudes look at you. You're mine. You're too good for them." he moved his hand, stroking her lips gently with his fingers. She opened her mouth slowly, letting his finger slip between her lips and catching it with her tongue, grinning mischievously. "That's my girl.." he muttered, slipping towards her, finger still firmly between her lips. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pressing against her lower back. She giggled, dark lipsticked-lips smudging against his fingertips. He crooked his finger behind her bottom teeth and pulled her head forward, forcefully but carefully. he wasn't trying to hurt her. She giggled again and pulled her lips from around his fingers and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. He smirked, meeting her halfway, and promptly bit down on her lower lip. She tasted like lipstick and coffee and it was his favorite flavor, or maybe second favorite, after the way her skin and sweat of her neck tasted beneath his tongue and teeth. 

Deftly, he wrapped her legs around his waist and slipped both his hands under her ass, lifting her off the ground, and she purred in his ear as he carried her out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom. 

"Take off your clothes." he growled softly in her ear before pushing her down onto the bed. She grinned wickedly and sat up, pulling her tank top over her head, revealing the lacy, almost see through pink bra she wore. Pushing her hips up, she wiggled out of her skirt, pulling it quickly over her narrow, bony hips and dropping it on the floor. She moved to take her bra off next, but Dirk shook his head as he removed his shades, folding them and leaving them on the bedside table. "Leave your underwear on." he mumbled with a smirk as he lowered himself on top of her. "Taking that off is my job, little lady." his Houston accent snuck out as he leaned down to nip at the valley between her breasts, and Roxy shivered. 

"Whatever you say." she sing songed. 

"Whatever I say, what?" he raised his eyebrows, just barely smiling. 

"Whatever you say, sir." Roxy breathed out as Dirk nodded appreciatively and pressed his callused hand against her through the thin, pink lace undies Roxy wore. 

"God you're beautiful" he whispered gruffly as his fingers pressed against her clit through the fabric and his lips kissed along the line of her bra. Sliding both his hand upwards, he easily cupped her breasts completely in his hands, kneading roughly, but not hard enough to hurt. She sighed softly, her hips wriggling for some sort of purchase, and he chuckled against the skin of her neck before biting down, sucking the sensitive skin between his teeth her teeth and making her gasp. 

"You're gon... leave a mark." 

"I am very, very aware." he smirked again, and he could feel the beat of her pulse against his tongue. Her hands grabbed at his hips, trying to pull off his tight black jeans. He tutted, shaking his head. "Oh no you don't. Put your hands above your head, missy." groaning, both out of annoyance and because of the increasingly desperate feeling between her thighs, Roxy complied, crossing them at the wrists. Grinning, Dirk lifted her slightly and undid the back of her bra with ease, manipulating her arms to pull it off, her moderately sized breasts slipping free, her nipples bright red and swollen. He wrapped one hand easily around both her wrists, pinning them carefully above her head and pressed the fingers of his other hand just barely against her opening, still through her underwear, as he returned to sucking the skin of her neck, leaving marks and bruises in the shape of his teeth from her jaw to the skin of her breasts while she squeaked and squirmed beneath him, her breathing growing labored.

"F-fuck, Dirk." 

"Do you feel good, baby?" he whispered, slipping his fingers beneath her underwear, teasing her slit.

Yes, oh god, yes." 

"Yes what?" he growled, biting gently at her breasts, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin. 

"Yes, sir." she gasped. He nodded, rewarding her by slipping a finger inside her finally. She moaned, trying to move her hips against his hand, but his weight on top of her prevented her from doing anything he didn't want her to. Which was exactly how they both liked it. 

"And does anyone else get to touch your gorgeous, soaking pussy?" he slid his tongue over her nipple. 

"N-no sir." he nodded again, pushing another finger into her and curling them upwards. He leaned his head against hers, lips pressed against her ear. 

"How attached are you to these underwear?"

"I have t-two identical pairs." she gasped out finally, squirming against the weight in top of her and the fingers working inside her diligently.

"Good." he breathed into her neck, before righting himself. She knew better than to move her hands, so she simply watched him as he finally pulled off his tshirt and pushed his dark jeans down, panting as her chest rose and fell with each uneven breath, her breasts shifting in time. Stepping out of his jeans, he also pulled his boxers off, his cock immediately rebounding up towards his stomach, hard as a rock. Roughly, he pushed her legs up, her knees bending instinctively as he did, and he stooped over her, returning his hand to wrap around her wrists. His other hand held his cock, carefully rubbing it against her underwear, teasing her and smearing the lace with precum. Suddenly, he pulled them aside roughly, tearing the delicate fabric, and pushed into her without warning. She moaned loudly, moving her hips to meet his as finally slid his cock into her roughly. 

"Oh fffuck." she gasped, her eyes fluttering closed

"That's right." he whispered, lips just beside her ear as the hand on on her wrists rolled her nipples between deft fingers. "Other guys can look all they want, but only I get to fuck you." his voice was gruff and gave her chills as he pulled out and slammed into her again, causing her breasts to bounce. 

"That's right, s-sir." she stammered breathlessly. 

"I mark up your neck and fuck you hard with my cock because you're mine." 

"Fuck yeah I'm yours. Oh god, don't stop."

He smiled down at her, the expression on his face softer than the way his hand held her wrists in place and gentler than the way he hammered his cock in and out of her, sliding easily between her folds over and over and over again. He removed his hand from her breasts and slid it down between her legs, rubbing her clit as he sped of the pace of his thrusts and nibbled on her neck, peppering it with more red marks. Her hips arched sharply against his and she groaned. 

"Oh god, fuck, I'm gonna cum." her voice was high and rough and breathy and Dirk grinned, slamming his cock into her even harder as he murmured in her ear. 

"Go ahead and cum, baby girl, cum around my cock and scream my name so everyone knows who gets to fuck you, who you belong too." his voice purred in her ear, low and harsh. 

"Oh f-fuuuuck, Dirk, oh god, oh fuck Dirk!" the sounds feel gasping and garbled from her lips as the walls of her pussy throbbed around him as she came. The sound of her calling his name and the feeling of her tightening around him set him off, his cocking tensing as he fucked her even harder, until the dam broke and he came inside her, cum coating her walls and dripping sticky down her thighs, as he groaned loudly on top her, his face buried in her breasts. After a few moments he pulled out, releasing her wrists from his hand. He frowned as he saw finger marks. 

"Shit, Rox, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hold you hard enough to bruise." he slid off of her and moved to the headboard, taking her wrists in his hands and kissing them both softly, before wrapping his arms around her. 

"Nah, it's okay. It didn't really hurt much, I think I just bruise easy. My neck, however, is going to be sore for days." she chuckled, cracking her neck and feeling the stretch and pull of the soreness from her hickies. 

"I didn't go too far with that did I? The whole 'You're mine and I'm marking you shtick? I don't want to scare you." 

"No, you're fine. I liked it, actually. It's both reassuring, and hot. best of both worlds." she nuzzled her head into his chest, pressing her ear against his heart as he stroked her hair. 

"Good. I'm glad." he kissed the top of her head. "I love you." 

"I love you too, dork." she kissed his jaw softly. They were quiet for a minute as he stroked her hair and neck soothingly and she listened to the gradually slowing beat of his heart. "Maybe we should try scarves or handcuffs for my hands next time. Then you can use your hands to hold my hips down instead of keeping my hands out of the way." 

"Mmmm. I like the way you think Lalonde. We'll go shopping this weekend." he chuckled and leaned down like he was going to kiss her, but tickled her sides instead, leaving her laughing and squirming in a different way than earlier. But it was just as perfect.


End file.
